Katastrofe
by kearuff
Summary: —atas kubang celoteh Naruto yang panjang, Sasuke akan mendengarkan.


_Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. This drabble inspired by a narusasu doujin which title i've forgotten. I read it years ago. _

.

.

Dalam kanopi musim semi dan cipratan emas pada punggung-punggung mapel yang menua, Sasuke akan menunggu pada detik-detik yang memanjang. Dan Naruto akan berujar, "Apa kabar."

Tidak sesering helaan napasnya yang terdengar di bilik sunyi, terang senyum Naruto menurun dalam jangkauan tangannya mengusap kepala Sasuke. Pelan dan mengusik sampai tatanannya tak kelimis lagi. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Bohong, translasi Sasuke akan refleksi mata Naruto yang membiru. Sayang yang ditekan dalam kepalan tangannya. Yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakannya adalah , "Kau bohong, Sasuke." dingin dalam hatinya Sasuke akan mengunci mulut akan semua ini, dan diam-diam memberi tekanan pada besi pemisahnya dengan Naruto. Waktu berkunjung sudah habis dan Sasuke diijinkan meraih kembali oksigen yang sedari tadi menghilang, selagi punggung Hokage muda itu menghijang di pojok.

Ia sibuk, Naruto itu. Punggungnya tegak dan gagah dibalut jubah api lungsuran Yondaime yang termahsyur. Ia sibuk, namun secara kolot memastikan dalam lima kali sehari kunjungannya ke tempat Sasuke bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Dengan selimut bersih dan buah-buahan segar dari pasar, Sasuke sangsi Naruto mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai Hokage dengan baik.

Namun Naruto tidak berada di sana untuk diceramahi, Sasuke akan menuruti apa maunya saja. Ia banyak berbicara, namun jarang sekali bertanya, mungkin berjaga-jaga bila saja Sasuke tidak ingin dilibatkan dalam tutur katanya yang panjang. Dalam kubang celoteh Naruto yang intonasinya tenang namun tak kekurangan wibawa, Sasuke memimpikan setelan oranye kumuh yang biasa dipakai kemana-mana, dan peluh yang mengering oleh matahari. Aromanya liar dan kikikannya jernih.

Akhir-akhir ini Naruto seringkali datang membawa harum musim semi, dan Sasuke curiga ini memang disengaja (membawakannya untuk Sasuke karena ruang geraknya telah dipersempit menjadi satu gedung). Dan bertutur bahwa ladang-ladang Konoha sudah menguning dan siap panen. Dan bahwa anak-anak menyukai _ferris wheel_ yang sedang dibangun.

"Kita perlu ke sana sekali-kali," ujar Naruto, Sasuke berhalusinasi bahwa senyum Naruto waktu itu disisipi keletihan. Itu_ nonsense_, Naruto, ingin Sasuke merespon seperti itu namun ia tahan karena tak sampai hati. Mungkin jeruji dingin itu telah melumpuhkan sarkasmenya yang dulu kian meninggi, Sasuke mendapati dirinya sendiri kini sering banyak diam.

Naruto pun kini tidak terlalu bodoh, persepsi Sasuke saat memandang figur Naruto yang kini lebih tinggi darinya. Ia sering berbicara dengan kode-kode, tidak kepadanya, ditujukan pada selusin anbu yang berjaga di luar. Dan para petinggi Konoha yang berkunjung untuk melihat tawanan yang nasibnya belum ditentukan. Sasuke mengenali desisan rendah dan penuh emosi itu sebagai suara Naruto, menyuruh mereka menghentikan pembicaraan itu dan pergi. Dan membayangkan Naruto akan melongok sekali-kali ke dalam pintu, mengira-ngira apakah Sasuke mendengar itu semua. Sasuke akan tersenyum akan semua ini dan menatap langit-langit bilik yang tinggi dan gelap. _Posisi Hokage tidak membebaskanmu untuk berlaku sekenanya, Naruto, termasuk membebaskanku._

Naruto tidak berhenti, tentu saja, meskipun bila Sasuke menyuarakan pikirannya gamang. Kepalanya terlalu keras untuk dijejali rasionalitas sepele itu.

Naruto bertumbuh, seperti benih dandelion yang riang dan sejenak Sasuke luputkan, tiba-tiba ia sudah melayang di sana tak terjamah lagi. Ia mungkin sering pergi, namun Sasuke mendapatinya hampir selalu kembali. Entah itu dengan secarik omelan akan berbundel-bundel lembar file yang harus ditandatangani, atau Sakura yang memberinya kepalan _shannaroo_, Naruto akan memperdengarkan repetisi bakiaknya dari kejauhan dan Sasuke akan menunggu. Sementara Naruto melepas atribut Hokage-nya di luar sana, Sasuke akan membayangkan perihal baru apa yang akan Naruto tuturkan. (Mungkin proyek _ferris wheel_ yang merepotkan, Kakashi sensei yang begini, Sakura yang begitu-)

Atau mungkin ia hanya ingin mengabarkannya tentang musim semi dan bau-bau manis yang bertebaran di jalan-jalan.

Yang Sasuke bisa lakukan untuknya hanyalah mendengarkan.

.

.

_fin_

_._

_klise lagi? hahahah iya emang, ditulis pas saya masih teler abis bangun, so spare me /no _

_Se-no!Arigatou._


End file.
